The present invention relates generally to brake systems for vehicles, and more particularly to a braking system for use in aircraft.
Various types of braking systems are known. For example, hydraulic, pneumatic and electromechanical braking systems have been developed for different applications.
An aircraft presents a unique set of operational and safety issues. For example, uncommanded braking due to failure can be catastrophic to an aircraft during takeoff. On the other hand, it is similarly necessary to have virtually fail-proof braking available when needed (e.g., during landing). Moreover, it is important that braking be effected promptly and reliably.
In view of shortcomings associated with conventional braking systems, there is a strong need in the art for a braking system which may be employed reliably on a vehicle such as an aircraft.
A hydraulic braking system utilizes redundancy features to provide safe and reliable braking. The braking system is configured to operate on pressure provided by multiple pressure supplies and based on multiple control sources. System redundancy allows for failure in one or more primary components without total loss of braking capacity.
According to one aspect of the invention a redundant brake control and anti-skid system is described for providing braking to a vehicle. The system includes a primary brake control assembly for performing brake control and anti-skid functions, and a secondary brake control assembly for performing brake control and anti-skid functions. A bus is provided for enabling communications between the primary brake control assembly and the secondary brake control assembly. At least one brake actuator controlled by the primary brake control assembly and at least one other brake actuator controlled by the secondary brake control assembly are included for providing braking force to wheels of the vehicle.
According to another aspect of the invention, a redundant brake control and anti-skid system is described for providing braking to a vehicle. The system includes a primary brake control assembly having a primary wheel control circuit for performing brake control and anti-skid functions, and a primary interface control circuit for interfacing with the vehicle and providing emergency shutoff function. In addition, the system includes a secondary brake control assembly having a secondary wheel control circuit for performing brake control and anti-skid functions, and a secondary interface control circuit for interfacing with the vehicle and providing emergency shutoff function. The system includes a bus for enabling communications between the primary brake control assembly and the secondary brake control assembly. Moreover, the system includes at least one brake actuator controlled by the primary brake control assembly and at least one other brake actuator controlled by the secondary brake control assembly for providing braking force to wheels of the vehicle.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.